Vanished
by ScreamIsTheList
Summary: Damian has always lived a perfect life.Damian's once called mother has lied to her.Her mother was her protector,her parents are no where to be found.Damian must step to the challenge and find them but little does she in the war of her life.


Just a couple of chapters from my new book Vanished. Its fiction I hope you enjoy this. I think this might become a sixolgy. Is that a word?

1

"She is going to be fine, Leah. Hannah promised to take care of her, not let her get into any trouble." Said a man's voice. His voice was like honey. "I don't know darling I know she is your sister and all but I want Damian to stay with us." said the women. Her voice was like a bird's chirping or the laugh of a newborn. "If she stays with us, who knows what will happen to her?" the man said his voice almost turning from that gentle honey to thunder as he was getting angry with this lady whose name was Leah. "Your right, Ricky. Oh well my little Damian. No matter what happens we will always be your parents." Said Leah. She kissed the head of the newborn baby and gently gave the baby to a woman with honey nut hair and gentle sapphire green eyes. Leah kissed the baby's forehead while Ricky put a bracelet in the lady's free hand. Before anyone knew it they were both out of sight. They completely vanished.

2

I woke up, I rubbed my eyes and locked at my clock 7:45. 20 more minutes till school started. I stood up and went over to my closet to pick out what I should wear today. My thoughts were still focused on last night's dream I've had that dream ever since I turned thirteen. So you could say I have been having that dream for 4 years now. That's right I'm 17 I'll turn 18 in 2 months. I went downstairs wearing a black tank top with a checkered black and white jacket, skinny jeans, and ankle high black combat boots and I know you're wondering if I'm goth or what, and my answer is no way. Anyway once I walked down the steps of the stairs I got that feeling again. The feeling of betrayal, lies, secrets and magic. I knew it was a feeling but for some reason that heart stopping feeling made me feel like that. Made me feel like my whole life has always been one giant lie, but I continued walking down the stairs ignoring that feeling as usual. I got downstairs to my mother Hannah who already had my breakfast on the table. Today she was dressed in a plaid skirt a long sleeve jacket and underneath was a white shirt. Her hair was in a long ponytail held together by a silk white ribbon. My mother looked nothing like me. Her eyes where sapphire green while mine where blue like the sea. Her hair honey nut blonde mine was black as midnight. The only thing our features where alike was our skin it was milky way white. "No Mister Blair I didn't mean anything like that. Look please just trust me, on this case I know what I'm doing. Never underestimate the power of Hannah Flowers." She said finally turning around noticing me and giving me a small quick wave. "Yes thank you. Have a nice day now.""she hung up her phone and let out a huge sigh, she smiled at me and I smiled back. "Ready for today's English test?" she said taking a huge sip of her coffee. I stood up and grabbed my backpack. "Ready as I'll ever be, never underestimate the power of Alexandra Flowers."I smiled and giggled as I remembered her conversation she just had with her boss over the phone. "Funny, Alexandra, now you better get going school starts in about 10 minutes." She said grabbing her brief case and car keys. "Fine I'll go. Bye Mom." As I said those words my mouth felt hot and dry as if those words didn't even really belong to her, I grabbed my own car keys my backpack and left the house. As I was starting my car I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. I turned before the figure vanished I managed to catch a glimpse of the person. Eyes like mine, skin and hair just like mine we could have been twins expect it was a man.

3

The memory of the man was stuck in my head. My thoughts couldn't let him go. I couldn't focus in my first 2 classes. As my free period arrived I decided to meet my best friend Sarah outside. Sarah was studying to go a poetry college but everyone said to her she could try out for a modeling academy. Sarah had brown chocolate hair, blue emerald eyes and amazing white skin. She didn't like staying indoors like me. She was so outspoken and free spirited. Everyone loved her. She loved the outdoors, plants, babies everything and everyone. She loved everything and everyone around her. Little kids looked up to her. Once I found Sarah she was taking pictures with her new camera. Two kids that were walking stopped and looked at Sarah. Sarah smiled at them and took a picture. One of them with golden locks holding an ice cream cone the other red fire hair and holding a yellow balloon. They giggled as they left Sarah. I sat next to her and smiled "Lucky! You get a fan club."I said joking. "Very funny Damian. Why are always saying I have a fan club. You have one two! People love to hear you speak. Every time you talk people say like they are under your spell."She said taking more pictures. I smiled at her. I did have a way with words. But I never took English, English never accorded to me. I want to be a police officer. I'm really good and putting pieces together, and finding things out. It's like a gift, or so they tell me. "Yeah but still everyone looks at you like your some god damn goddess. Like you're the ocean and I'm the sand! It's not cool. Cause later once you get home I'M EVERYWHERE!" I said lying down and facing the clouds. "Wait what? Are we talking about fan clubs or sand that's gets in places?"She said putting down her camera and starring at me oddly. I laughed and playfully pushed her. I looked at her, I was going to tell her about who I saw today but before I could two guys with guns came up to us. "GIVE US YOUR MONEY!" the tall one said pointing the gun at both me and Sarah. I reached in my bag and gave them my wallet. Sarah did the same. Then before we knew it they left and grabbed Sarah's camera. "No! We have to call the police! My grandmother gave me that camera!" she said tears escaped her eyes. Before I knew what I was doing I ran after them Sarah's cries for me to come back before I got hurt were no use. Something inside me snapped I felt the rash. I was in danger I was telling myself but something inside me something strong said I could kick those guys ass with a snap of my finger. I stopped as they stopped me. "Get the hell away you little wussy bitch. Before I blow your head off." The skinny one said. "I'll go. If you give me the god damn camera." I said reaching my hand out. "I don't think so. What are you going to do about?" the skinny said again. Before I could say anything I kicked the gun out of his hand put him in a headlock and had the gun pointed to his friend. "I swear to effing god. You don't give that camera. I will shot him and you. Didn't you see how fast I got him? You may try to kill me but I'm fast. Too fast for you."I said with a smirk. "Bring it on bitch." He said he pulled the trigger and I closed my eyes thinking he got me but before I could say anything he had gotten his friend. How in the name of god did I do that without remembering any of it. I smiled with confidence. "What did I tell you?"I kicked him the stomach and grabbed the gun I knocked off his feet and he hit a tree. I walked up to him and pointed the gun at him. "Okay! Here is the camera. Please don't kill me." he said crying. I grabbed the camera and looked at him. "Have fun in hell."I shot him dropped the gun and raced back to Sarah. She had called the police because by the time I left the woods the police were asking me what happened and how did I manage to kill those guys. I gave them the truth and then left. Sarah was looking at me with wide eyes. "How did you—but they were so—oh my god Damian! What are you Ares?"She said looking at me concern. "No, but here." I said giving her camera back. "You're welcome and thank you for not calling my mother."I smiled. "Right about that Damian." Before she could finish my mother hugged me. But she pulled away not happy at all. "Damian Alexandra Flowers! How dare you? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" She said so loud I'm pretty sure China heard it. "I'm sorry! But I couldn't stop myself my body took over and I fought like. Like I was under a spell. Like magic." I gasped and shook my head. Mother hated the word magic. "Let's go young lady! Enough with this magic nonsense." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her Volvo.

4

I was in my room looking up at the ceiling. What was the problem with magic? When I was 8 I wanted to see the magic talent show or at least enter. But my mother said it was too dangerous. How could it have been? I hear her footsteps get close to my door I stare at my door and she goes in. "Go and get the mail please. I'll be back around 8."she said. With that she left my door open and left. After she did I ran to the mall box. I flipped through junk mail until once I was inside my home. I found a letter it said "Hannah Flowers""from "Leah and Ricky" I didn't know who they were but I assumed junk mail. So I opened it. The hand writing was great my eyes followed as I read

Dear Hanna,

How's my little darling daughter Damian doing? Hopefully she has not experienced anything weird or out of the ordinary. Her 18th birthday is coming up just in 4 days. You know what this means and it means trouble. Remember protect my little girl from the Fury or they will mark the end of her.

-Leah

My heart stopped as I finished. Where these people talking about me? I shook my head and dropped the paper and shoved it back in the torn envelope. Great mother or whoever this lady was. Is going to get mad at me for opening her letter. I put my palm on the envelope and wished it would look like it used to. I took my hand away and right before my very eyes the broken pieces floated around me and the envelope went back to the way it was before. I shook my head, only these things happen to wizards or witches they have to use._ Magic._

5

It couldn't be. I couldn't be a witch. I was just Damian Alexandra Flowers. Daughter of Hanna Ray Flowers. I was born in New York City August 20,1992 at 11:16 P.M. My father died in war. Or was that man in photographs not my father at all. I heard the knob turning and I ran inside the kitchen and opened the fridge and pretend like I was looking at the stuff in it. My mother laid her keys on the table. She looked at me when I got my diet coke. "I'm sorry, about using the word magic. Mom" I said to her. Once I said mom I got a huge lump on my throat. A little voice said "That name doesn't belong to that beast. To that _liar."_


End file.
